


Pulse 6

by coldfusion9797



Series: Pulse [7]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bottom Dean Winchester, Clothed Sex, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Quickies, Season/Series 12, Some Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-21
Updated: 2020-09-21
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:02:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 838
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26574193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coldfusion9797/pseuds/coldfusion9797
Summary: Sam proves to Dean that he isn't getting old.
Relationships: Dean Winchester/Sam Winchester
Series: Pulse [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1914787
Comments: 8
Kudos: 157





	Pulse 6

**Author's Note:**

> Set post 12.07. Low word count. Just a little quickie, you might say 😉

Sam's laughing as they walk into their motel room, which doesn't make a whole lot of sense considering they just lost Lucifer and a whole bunch of people died. Unless of course this is the straw that finally broke the camel's back and he's gone off the deep end altogether.

"What's so funny?" Dean questions.

"You," Sam answers, still having way too much fun.

"What?"

"At that concert. You were so _old_..."

In his defence, it's Sam's fault that he doesn't exactly know how to act in situations like that anymore.

"Well, what was I supposed to do? Now that I don't wanna scam on chicks?"

It's sort of a legitimate question, he'd kinda rather just stay home with Sam these days... And then the blood-curdling realisation hits him. He _is_ getting old! It's unacceptable. It's terrifying. It's a disaster!

"Sam... What do I do?"

Sam's brows pinch in concern.

"I didn't really mean it. Don't freak out, this city is a soul-sucking place, forget it."

"How the hell am I supposed to do that?!"

"Hey," Sam says, stepping closer and grabbing the front of his jacket. "You know what I do like about LA? The clothes..."

Then he yanks Dean in and catches his mouth in a messy kiss.

It's nice, good, because this he knows, and it doesn't take long for the heat to build between them.

One thing though concerning the clothes, these jeans are too damn tight for the direction this is heading. He reaches down and pops his fly to release his growing boner.

"Keep going," Sam encourages, so he shimmies the pants off, easier said than done, then he goes for his jacket.

"Leave it on," Sam says, pushing him back, turning him around, so he's braced against the wall, ass on full view for Sam to see.

Sam's hand curls around his jaw, fingers slipping into his mouth, so he sucks and rolls his tongue around them, knowing where they are about to go.

Sam's sucking his neck, and he can hear leather squeaking where they're rubbing together, then Sam's working a finger in, then two, then three.

"Yeah, Sam. Yeah. That's it..."

Hands splayed on the wall, he's kinda pushing back, helping Sam open him up. He's wondering how exactly Sam's gonna do this, he's definitely tall enough to do it standing up, but then he spins him around.

Sam's got his fly undone, dick poking out, but that's it, other than that he's fully clothed, white shirt, denim jacket, too turned on to take the time needed to wriggle out of skinny jeans.

He steps forward, squares Dean's shoulders back against the wall.

"Get your legs around my waist."

Oh, so that's how it's gonna go.

He wraps his arms around Sam's neck, somehow they manage it, to get him off the ground, so that Sam's holding him up, while Dean just wraps himself right around Sammy.

It takes strength on both their parts, Sam's holding him up, and he's bracing so he can balance and take some of the weight. They use the wall for a bit of stability, and Sam thrusts up into him, gravity helping them out too. It's not the deepest screw they've had, but it is a pretty damn hot one.

He's gotta let Sam take the lead here, which is just fine by him. Sam's good at sex, he's big, he's strong and he knows what he wants. His confidence is always a turn on.

He's holding on tight, clutching at Sam's back, legs gripping his waist, ass gripping his dick, his whole body screaming that he will never, ever get enough of this, of them, together.

Sam's being a little rough, he'll probably have a bruise or two, but it's not like he hasn't been thrown into walls before. This time is a lot more fun though.

It's not a smooth motion as Sam, pulls out, and pushes back in, but it is fast and hard, and says a lot about how damn irresistible they find each other.

He feels that buzz and then he comes, head spinning. There's nothing to hold onto but Sam, who jams him up against the wall one last time, fingers biting hard into the meat of his thighs, as he comes too.

Then they're pressed together, a tangle of denim and leather, panting into each other's mouths, Sam still taking most of the weight, it's a good thing he's such a fitness freak.

"Careful," Sam says, pulling his groin back a little before helping ease him down, and yeah, fair enough, zippers do have teeth.

When his feet hit the floor, his legs just kinda go to jelly for a second, but Sam is there to hold him steady.

"Hot damn," he laughs, because well, hot damn. His heart is hammering, Sam is honestly the best lay ever, and yet again Dean can't believe his luck that all this is his to have.

Sam grins at him, laughing again.

"See, Dean? Old guys can't do that."

**Author's Note:**

> This thing is getting out of control. I've got at least another 6 parts in the works…


End file.
